Sleeping With a Friend
by Q-girl900
Summary: Two versions of a Fluffy CaptainSwan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping With a Friend

It's been too long since the last time I felt peace. Scratch that, I've never felt at peace for longer than a few moments. Especially since the night Henry knocked on my door telling me about my family here in Storybrooke.

I take a long pull from my glass. It's nearing midnight now. Then I look to my right…

I see him sitting at the far end of the counter in Granny's. His eyes are a little less than focused, telling me he's been here a while. I get up and move to the stool next to him.

"Hook, you're out late." I point out.

"Aye, and I could say the same to you." He smirks at me. A chill is sent down my spine.

"Had a few I see."

"No more than a pirate can handle."

"Is that so?" I ask. He nods in response. "So where's your crew? You're usually with them." After Neverland, Hook reunited with a large portion of the crew on The Jolly Roger.

"Down the way a bit. The Rabbit Hole."

"And you didn't join?" I'm now curious.

"Swan, you ask far too many questions."

"Getting answers is my job."

"And a good job you do. I didn't feel like going out tonight."

"And yet here you are."

"Yes, Emma, I am here." Emma… my name. My first name. Not Miss Swan. Not Swan. Not lass. Emma…  
I realize I've been staring too long when he says, "Can I help you, lass?"

"No. Nothing you can do. At the moment." I add. Silence forms…

"Killian." He says finally.

"What?" I ask him.

"My name. I can only assume that's why you looked so shocked. I said your name. Only fair you know mine too."

"Killian." I repeat.

"Yes. Killian Jones."

"It's starting to get late now… I'm supposed to get Henry from Regina tomorrow… I should probably head out."

"I'll walk with you." He offers. My immediate response is no. But… something stops me.

"S-sure…" I let my voice trail off. He stands up and makes his way to the door, holding it opened for me. He's surprisingly steady on his feet. Only a pirate's tolerance for rum…

"Ki-uh-Hook, you're not usually one to leave your crew for a lonely night at Granny's."

"Who said it was lonely?"

"Well… you were alone."

"You were there. Plenty company for me." He smiles. I try to see the smirk, or mischief in his eye but there's none. A genuine smile from the pirate.

"Swan… you don't mind Emma, right? I mean, we are friends, correct?"

"Umm sure. Of course." I stick my hands into the pockets of my jacket to fight off the cold.

"Want mine?" Hook offers. He reaches to take his jacket off.

"No that's fine. You must be cold."

"No, I'm quite warm."

"Oh… umm… alright then." I feel his heavy leather jacket drape across my shoulders.

"Thanks." It comes out as more of a whisper.

"You're welcome. So you're heading Mary Margret and David's house, yes?"

"Ye-no actually. No I just started renting an apartment for Henry and I. Well Henry's only there half the time."

"Oh, right then." I look up to see my reflection in his green eyes. His accent is somehow thicker, maybe the alcohol was to blame.

"You still look cold, love?"

"Yeah… I am. We're almost to the apartments now." How strange a pair we must look. Me with his jacket around me, him with in his vest and shirt as we walk down the middle of the deserted street to my building.

"Here we are. Umm… do you want some coffee? It's dead cold out."

"Yes, thank you." I lead him up to my apartment and get coffee started in the kitchen.

I bring it out to him in the living room and sit with him on the couch. We make small talk about this and that until he stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… you. Emma… I have to tell you something."

"What is it…?" I'm suddenly nervous.

"You're something else, you know that? Emma… I like you… a lot."

"Killian… I… I…"

"No, no. Don't say anything now… just… think about it…" He stands up and walks out with out so much as a look back. And I miss him already…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been too long since the last time I felt peace. Scratch that, I've never felt at peace for longer than a few moments. Especially since the night Henry knocked on my door telling me about my family here in Storybrooke.

I take a long pull from my glass. It's nearing midnight now. Then I look to my right…

I see him sitting at the far end of the counter in Granny's. His eyes are a little less than focused, telling me he's been here a while. I get up and move to the stool next to him.

"Hook, you're out late." I point out.

"Aye, and I could say the same to you." He smirks at me. A chill is sent down my spine.

"Had a few I see."

"No more than a pirate can handle."

"Is that so?" I ask. He nods in response. "So where's your crew? You're usually with them." After Neverland, Hook reunited with a large portion of the crew on The Jolly Roger.

"Down the way a bit. The Rabbit Hole."

"And you didn't join?" I'm now curious.

"Swan, you ask far too many questions."

"Getting answers is my job."

"And a good job you do. I didn't feel like going out tonight."

"And yet here you are."

"Yes, Emma, I am here." Emma… my name. My first name. Not Miss Swan. Not Swan. Not lass. Emma…  
I realize I've been staring too long when he says, "Can I help you, lass?"

"No. Nothing you can do. At the moment." I add. Silence forms…

"Killian." He says finally.

"What?" I ask him.

"My name. I can only assume that's why you looked so shocked. I said your name. Only fair you know mine too."

"Killian." I repeat.

"Yes. Killian Jones."

"It's starting to get late now… I'm supposed to get Henry from Regina tomorrow… I should probably head out."

"I'll walk with you." He offers. My immediate response is no. But… something stops me.

"S-sure…" I let my voice trail off. He stands up and makes his way to the door, holding it opened for me. He's surprisingly steady on his feet. Only a pirate's tolerance for rum…

"Ki-uh-Hook, you're not usually one to leave your crew for a lonely night at Granny's."

"Who said it was lonely?"

"Well… you were alone."

"You were there. Plenty company for me." He smiles. I try to see the smirk, or mischief in his eye but there's none. A genuine smile from the pirate.

"Swan… you don't mind Emma, right? I mean, we are friends, correct?"

"Umm sure. Of course." I stick my hands into the pockets of my jacket to fight off the cold.

"Want mine?" Hook offers. He reaches to take his jacket off.

"No that's fine. You must be cold."

"No, I'm quite warm."

"Oh… umm… alright then." I feel his heavy leather jacket drape across my shoulders.

"Thanks." It comes out as more of a whisper.

"You're welcome. So you're heading Mary Margret and David's house, yes?"

"Ye-no actually. No I just started renting an apartment for Henry and I. Well Henry's only there half the time."

"Oh, right then." I look up to see my reflection in his green eyes. His accent is somehow thicker, maybe the alcohol was to blame.

"You still look cold, love?"

"Yeah… I am. We're almost to the apartments now." How strange a pair we must look. Me with his jacket around me, him with in his vest and shirt as we walk down the middle of the deserted street to my building.

"Here we are. Umm… do you want some coffee? It's dead cold out."

"Yes, thank you." I lead him up to my apartment and get coffee started in the kitchen.

I bring it out to him in the living room and sit with him on the couch. We make small talk about this and that until he stops suddenly.

"What?"

"Emma…" He leans forward and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Killian… what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show my appreciation for the coffee and nice company."

"And is that how you show everyone your appreciation?"

"Well, I don't usually have much appreciation to show and maybe that wasn't the reason."

"Oh? Then why did you do it?"

"Maybe I just wanted to. Maybe I've wanted to for a long time now."

"Hook, we're friends. And after Neal and with Henry and just settling here again… I don't know…"

"Okay… maybe I should be going now. Thank you, very much for the coffee."

"Oh your jacket. It's in the kitchen, I'll get it."

"Thanks." I rush to the kitchen and grab the jacket so I can give it back.

"Here. There you go. Thanks for walking me here."

"You're wel-" He starts. I don't know what makes me do it. Sudden convincing is retained. I push myself forward and my lips find his. His hands wrap around me and my fingers entangle with his hair. His hook is cold on my back, but I don't squirm away from it. I embrace it. Him. Everything.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks a moment later.

"Maybe it's okay if we're friends… and I like you."

"Maybe it is." With that, he kisses me again.


End file.
